


Super Special

by candiidw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Camboy!Jisung, Christmas fic, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi Chapter, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, boys in lingerie, only in the beginning, use of the word 'oppa'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiidw/pseuds/candiidw
Summary: Jisung took up camming to get extra money, and he loves it. He takes a small break for the holidays and goes to the cold mountains with his family. But there's one issue, his brother lets a friend tag along and he's hot, not only that but he's a huge fan of Jisung./This really isn’t about him being a camboy, like he is but it’s just there for the plot yknow ?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. sunnysung

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and thought there was potential so here I am. This is gonna be four chapters or so, I hope you guys like it :) also don't ask why Donghan is in here i know this chapter in kinda shitty but like I'm not good at first chapters chapter 2 it should be picking up more I have maybe a quarter of it done hhhh

Jisung gently pinched his pink nipple, the vibrator turned on at its highest setting. He had been doing this for a few hours, putting on a show in his small black panties while hundreds of people watched him squirm and moan out. His stomach was burning, just a few more thrusts and he would finish-

“M-m getting so close o-oppa...want to fill me up, hm?” Jisung asked, looking at the camera and he thrusted the toy in and out of his fluttering hole. “Wanna make a mess on my skirt? O-oppa?” He pulled the piece of clothing up so that the pleats were resting on his tummy. Jisung turned his head and looked at the comments that were slowly popping up on his screen. 

"Naughty little thing can’t even handle a small toy? How could you take my cock?" The user donated a generous amount of money. 

Jisung bit his lip, “I’ll stretch myself so good for you, oppa...so much so you can use me whenever you want, just a little fucktoy for you. Mhm~just a pretty little hole for you to fuck.” He wrapped his fingers around his red cock and began to pump it at a fast pace. “Let me cum, please, more! Yes! Yes!” Jisung found that spot that made his brain feel like mush. He threw his head back and whined as he released all over his black skirt. He lazily thrusted the vibrator in and out of himself before removing the sticky toy, his hole clenched around nothing. Jisung whimpered and swirled his finger in the cum that was pooled on his clothes. “Oppa, I made a mess…” he frowned. “I need to take it off so I can wash it...” He stood up and pulled down his skirt and panties, standing in black stockings. “I enjoyed our time together, come back soon?” He got in front of his camera and pouted. “Thank you for all the donations today! Maybe I’ll buy myself something nice and test it out for you guys later!” He smiled brightly and waved at his audience. “Bye-bye!” 

Jisung didn’t feel ashamed. In fact he prided himself in his job. He was a broke college freshman who worked in a fast food drive through and that wasn't satisfying him. It was his friend Donghan that introduced him to the whole concept of an easier, and fun, way to get money. Webcam modeling. Donghan did it himself and Jisung would have to listen to the other man rant about how much he loved showing his body off on camera. Sometimes he would bring girls to their dorm and they would be in his room for a while. He didn't question it even though the girls were far from quiet, he just let his friend do his own thing.

“I’m sorry? What?” Jisung turned around from the cabinet and gave his friend a look. “You’re telling me to exploit myself? Donghan, I don't have anyone to do it with, aren't you supposed to do it with someone? Isn't that stuff...I don't know, weird?” He grabbed the small bottle of cinnamon and looked back down at the baking instructions. 

“Who says you have to do it with another person? All you do is play with yourself live and people will give you money, and don’t get me started on how many people will flock to a person like you. You already have yourself a small collection of toys, and you're into crossdressing. You have a cute face and make pretty sounds, people will love you, I’m telling you.” Donghan opened his phone to his own website. 

He spat out his water. “Donghan! Don’t say that!” Jisung's face heated up, he didn't like getting called out about how loud he can get. Yeah, he liked wearing feminine clothing when he was alone, maybe some eyeshadow and mascara. He would even wear panties underneath his pants when he went to class. It started when he wore a skirt as a joke but then hated himself after realizing he actually liked every second he was in the soft fabric, but no one but Donghan knew. The first thing he bought for himself was a crop top and short skirt that he often wore around the house then from there he kept buying things; it didn't matter if it was a pink harness set or makeup from a store in the mall, he loved it. Jisung shook his head and continued mixing the dough that was in the metal bowl, Donghan looked down at his phone. 

“I think you should try it, I’ll help you out on your Instagram, shout you out on mine and I’m pretty sure they’ll go and watch you.” Jisung knew Donghan had a following on his account, but once again he didn’t think much of it. 

“I’ll open up a new account tomorrow…” Jisung opened the oven and placed the small pan in it. He was really going to touch himself in front of an online audience. 

His first video was awkward and he was a bit quiet, but it wasn’t awful. A little over 400 people watched him fuck himself with a large pink dildo. Maybe it was his small whines, maybe it was the fluffy lingerie he was wearing, or was it the way he cutely chewed his bottom lip. He didn't know but people did end up liking him a lot. He watched all the comments appear on his screen praising him for doing a good job.

"You’re so cute when you make noises like that baby..."

"Gonna cum for daddy? Good boy"

"Fucking hot, look at how big the dildo is! He takes it so well~"

Jisung’s face flushed and he gripped the sheets and moaned loudly, his stomach rising with each inhale. Cum spilled from his slit and soiled the lace on his blue lingerie. He breathed heavily and pulled the dildo out of him and looked into the camera, his face red and his hair stuck to his head. "Did you like it?" Jisung panted out."Will you come see me again?" He watched all the comments appear on his screen and smiled. Jisung ended up with a little over five hundred dollars; since then he kept going and made lives and short videos two to four times a week. 

He made his own Instagram with the same user he used for his camming profile, sunnysung. He came up with it himself before his video and decided to keep it. He loved getting out of bed early to shower before taking pictures in whatever outfit he was wearing. How many followers does he have? He knows he has more than Donghan, but he didn’t know the exact amount; he doesn’t really check. 

Jisung had one a lilac sweater and laid on his side, his cheek resting on his sweater covered hand. He snapped a quick picture of his tired face and opened instagram.

"Woke up missing you :( Come see me tonight at 6 pm? I bought some news things to play with <3"

The photo was posted quickly after Jisung pressed the ‘share’ button. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his face, it was already snowing outside, great. Jisung knew he had to make this video special since it was going to be his last one for a while. He was going to stay with his brother Jaemin and his mother in a cabin they owned in the mountains for Christmas. His dad was even coming from overseas to stay. All he could do is wake up early and take a few photos, maybe a short video but definitely no live streams. Jisung stared at the bunny ears and butt plug sitting on top of a small black shoe box and sighed, maybe he’ll make this live a little bit longer. But not too long, he had to leave to his mom's house later that night. He wasn't even packed yet...his phone made a quiet dinging sound and Jisung squinted at the message. 

Jaeminie: I'm gonna be there around 8:30 or maybe 9ish to get you, make sure you have everything we're leaving tomorrow morning. 

Me: Why do I have to spend the night over there? I can't just stay here another night? 

Jaeminie: Mom wanted you here tonight she hasn't seen you in so long. she hasn't seen anyone in a while. 

Jisung did feel bad, Jaemin was in his senior year of college and his dad was working in America, she didn't have a lot of people to go to. 

Me: Fine, i'll be ready. 

Jaeminie: Yay! Can't wait to see my little brother for a few weeks!! Also I'm getting the bigger room upstairs, mom already said :)

Jisung sighed loudly. 

Me: The guest room??? why the fuck would you need two beds?? 

He shut his phone off and stretched, he didn't have class today that means a whole day of laying in bed. After a few moments Jisung pulled out clothes and started to pack.


	2. Sixteen Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you just want smut this chapter isnt for you really theres a few things here and there but i focused more on setting and characters lol I hope you guys enjoy it though

Jisung stood in front of his bathroom mirror as he removed his shimmery pink eyeshadow. It was dark outside, Jaemin was late. Whatever, Jisung looked through his suit case one last time to make sure he didn’t forget anything important. He had briefs to wear during the day but of course he took his own panties to wear to bed, he was more comfortable in those anyway. Jisung didn’t care that he packed a few sets of lingerie, what if he wanted to dress up and take pictures at night? No one would know. Of course, he also had essentials; sweaters, shorts, sweatpants, even a small dildo.

“I can just use it in the shower…” Jisung mumbled. He washed his own clothes so he wasn’t that worried, he’s done it before. He plopped down on his white comforter and pulled out his phone only to see a text from his brother.

‘Finally’ he thought. 

Jaeminie: On my way, be ready! 

Jisung packed last minute toiletries in a smaller handbag and waited on the couch in silence. The lights were off except small led lights on the ceiling, Jisung pulled out his phone to text Donghan. 

Me: Donghan, I’m leaving. See you in a few weeks ^-^ 

He was scrolling through instagram when he heard a small knock at his front door minutes later. Jisung stood up quickly and grabbed his bags. He pulled back the small chain and unlocked the door only to see his brother's bright smile. 

“Jisungie!” He squealed and pulled the younger in for a tight embrace. 

“Jaemin! Let me go!” He protested and broke free from his tight grasp. “I swear you’re worse than mom.” Jisung fixed his jacket and gave his suitcase to jaemin. It was cold outside, the road started to get icy as the snow fell. 

“You didn’t pack as much as I thought you would. Anyways, sit in the back, my friend is in the front.” Jaemin began to walk towards his car. 

Jisung quirked an eyebrow and followed his brother. “Finally got a woman to like you? Damn Jaemin I thought it would never happen.” He chuckled at his own joke. 

The older boy wasn't impressed and began to put Jisung’s luggage in the back of his car. “No actually, they don’t hate me they just-nevermind.” He cut himself off, sensing Jisung’s smirk. “It’s a friend of mine I met earlier this year and he doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with so I invited him to stay with us.” Jaemin closed the trunk. 

“Is he hot?” Jisung asked, trying to joke around but was genuinely curious. All of the boys his brother was friends with were extremely good looking. No doubt this guy was, he had to be. 

“I don’t know? Check him out yourself I guess.” Jaemin shrugged and walked around to the drivers side. Jisung opened up the back door and put his seat belt on, looking around the passenger's seat to see who his brother dragged a long. “Jeno, this is my little brother Jisung, he’s a freshman.” Jeno didn’t turn his head around but put his hand up to wave. 

“Hello Jisung-ah!” He had a deep voice but it sounded friendly. 

“Hi, you’re older right?” Jisung asked, moving around as an attempt to get a glimpse of his face. 

“Yeah, I’m a junior.” Jeno still didn't turn around and continued to scroll through his phone. 

Jisung hummed and sat back, his head turned towards the window. “That’s nice to know I guess…” The rest of the way home the three of them talked amongst themselves until they reached their mom’s house. “My bedroom lights are on, I've been homesick these days, Have you guys been?” Jisung unbuckled his seat belt. 

“No, not at all.” Jaemin chuckled and Jisung made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth while unlocking his door. “Take your stuff inside, I put it in the back for you.” 

Jeno chuckled, “Help your little brother out Jaemin.” He opened his door and Jisung gulped. He saw his tall figure in the darkness as he grabbed his bags, he looked built. “Want some help Jisungie? Your brother is mean.” 

“S-sure-” Jisung picked up the heavy case and handed it to Jeno who leaned down to pick it up. When he looked up and saw Jisung’s lips he froze. He just glared at him, his eyebrows squinting. Jisung walked around him, Jeno still didn’t move. “Jeno hyung? Are you okay?” He touched his shoulder gently but Jeno backed away. 

“I’m okay, let’s go inside yeah?” Jisung nodded and walked away, Jeno followed. 

Jaemin opened the door and behind it was Jisung’s mom who smiled brightly at the sight of her youngest son. “My Jisung! Oh, I haven’t seen you in so long, come here!” She held her arms out and Jisung embraced her. 

“I haven’t seen _you_ in so long mom…” He looked at the pale color on the wall. She had decorated the house well, there were small knick knacks on shelves and the whole house smelled of ginger bread. Once his mom let him go she led him to his empty bedroom where he settled his stuff, only taking out his toothbrush. He heard Jaemin yell for their mom and leave his room. Jisung stood up from his bed, Jeno was still in there. He crept down the hall and poked his head around the doorway only to see a very toned body. He looked up and saw the body belonged to Mr. Lee Jeno, of course. He was trying to put a shirt on. Blood rushed to his face as Jisung quietly spoke, “Jeno Hyung, do you want some water? My mom made hot chocolate…” Jeno once again froze and bit his lip. 

“I’m uh...I'm okay.” He walked towards the door and closed it loudly. Jisung pouted feeling a little hurt. 

Jisung thought Jeno was one of the hottest boys his brother was friends with. His perfect eyebrows, his defined jawline, his well built body, his black hair looked soft...Jisung thought about his toned arms when he sat at the table with a mug of hot chocolate. He was upset at the fact that Jeno didn’t talk to him much after their moment outside, he was more upset thinking about how he shut the door on him. He was so friendly in the car. Did he think he was ugly? Jisung frowned and looked down at the melting marshmallows, the snowmen on the placemats taunted him. He didn’t want to think that Jeno had watched him live before, but deep down he knew that was it. The moment he saw his face Jeno was so hesitant to even look at him. Jisung bit his lip and he swirled his spoon around in the mug. 

“Jisungie, what’s wrong.” He heard his mom’s sweet voice and started feeling better. 

“Nothing mom, I’m just really tired.” She cooed. 

“Then why don’t you go lay down, I’ll clean up your mug, go get some rest we’re leaving around 10 tomorrow.” She ruffled his hair and Jisung was off to his room. It was close to empty seeing that he took most of his belongings with him when he left. There was just a bed, a dresser, and a half empty closet. He pulled the covers up and shut his eyes, maybe Jeno will come around again. 

Jisung only woke up because there weren't curtains on his windows. He sat up and checked the time; it was nine. He walked down the hall only to see Jaemin and Jeno sitting at the table on their phones. “Good morning Jaemin, morning Jeno.” 

“Morning sung, mom went to the store earlier she’ll be back soon. She left bagels for us though.” Jaemin handed him the piece of bread. Jeno just gave him a half smile, no words. Jisung was once again hurt, why was he being rude now? By the time he finished eating his mom’s car pulled up into the driveway, she honked her horn and the boys went back into their rooms to get their stuff. 

“Jaemin, can you sit up here with me?” She asked once they were outside. 

“Yeah of course~” He put everyone's bags in the back before joining his mom in the passenger's seat. Jisung mentally screamed, he was being forced to sit with Jeno, why couldn’t Jaemin let him sit in the front? Does he not want to be with his friend? Whatever, Jisung sat down in the car and Jeno followed. The ride to the mountains wasn’t long at all, maybe an hour or so, maybe more because the roads were icy. But both of the boys in the backseat held their breaths. Jaemin spoke to his mom so while the two were occupied Jisung turned over to Jeno. 

“Hyung you’ve been so quiet today.” He shifted his whole body when Jeno looked over at him. 

“I have? I don’t think so…” he looked back down at his phone and Jisung frowned.

“Uh huh~you didn’t even say goodnight to me last night. I thought we could get to know each other better, yknow, since you're my brother's friend might as well.” Jisung smiled at him, he was trying too hard. 

Jeno’s ears got red as he looked away once again, this time he looked out at the passing cars on the highway. “I-I guess so...you’re a freshman right?” Jisung nodded. “What do you major in?” 

Jisung played with his fingers in his lap. “Dance actually. I’ve been dancing since I was eight.” 

“Eight? Damn you must be pretty good then.” Jeno leaned his head back.

“I’m okay I guess, I’m not the best dancer in the world. What about you Hyung? You look like you’re smart, I bet you do do some math stuff.” Jisung poked at his arm playfully. 

“Computer science, my major changed a lot my freshman year but after I took a few classes I actually liked it.” Jisung was nodding his head. “D-do you work?” Jeno asked hesitantly. 

Jisung quirked an eyebrow, “hm? Oh, I work at that food court place right before you get onto campus.” 

The two asked more questions and learned more about each other. Jisung learned jeno was really into working out, he worked at a bookstore, he has three cats whom he showed pictures of. “Aw! Look that ones so fat!” Jisung pointed at one of the cats. 

“Yah, leave Nal alone~” Jeno cooed and put his phone down.

“Mommy~how much longer.” Jisung yawned. 

“I don’t know, it looks like there’s some traffic up ahead the roads are icy…” she looked over at a sleeping Jaemin. 

“I guess I’ll just sleep too…” he stretched out and laid on Jenos shoulder. “Hyung I’m gonna lay on you, okay?” Jisung didn’t wait for a response and snuggled his head on his shoulder. He looked down before shutting his eyes and he swore he saw Jeno’s dick twitch through his sweatpants.

“Jisung!” Jeno poked at his shoulders. His eyes shot open as he looked up at his handsome face. “Um, your brother and mom are already in the cabin moving stuff, you slept the whole way there.” Jisung nodded and yawned. He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled his bags out of the trunk and followed Jeno inside.  
The cabin looked the same, it always had. Just a simple modern looking two story cabin. Jisung looked up at the grey sky and then to the orange lights outside the large door, his feet stumbling over the rocky path. “Do you like it Jeno hyung?” He asked in a small voice. He watched Jeno stop in his tracks and sigh. 

“It’s so nice, so many windows...do you guys rent it out or?” Jeno opened the door for Jisung. 

The younger boy walked inside and Jeno closed the door. “No, my dad had it built for us two? No, three years ago.” Jeno nodded his head and walked away towards Jaemin who was standing by the kitchen island. He heard him faintly tell Jeno that their room was upstairs along with short directions. Jisung walked down the hallway into his medium sized room. He turned on the dim lights and stepped onto the soft grey carpet. It was simple, the walls were a pretty brown color, he had a large bed for himself, there was a small desk and chair, beside that was the door to his bathroom, a massive window right by his bed. Then on the other wall was a large mirror that covered his closet doors, it was a relaxing space for the boy. Jisung was putting his clothes away in his drawers when he heard a small knock at his door, He bit his lip, what if it was Jeno? “It’s open!” The door opened and there stood his brother. “Jaemin? What do you want?” 

His brother sighed. “Oh I don’t know, just wondering why you’ve been all up on my friend for the past like,” he pulled out his phone and looked at the time “Sixteen hours?” 

Jisung blinked a few times. “All up on him? What are you talking about?” 

“He told me you watched him while he was changing shirts yesterday, and you sat right next to him in the car then laid your head in his shoulder the whole way here.” He crossed his arms across his chest. 

Jisung knew what he was doing, but he thought his brother was too oblivious to what he was doing. “I didn’t mean to watch him last night, I was offering him water. And where was I supposed to put my head when I was asleep? I would have woken up with neck pains.”

His brother sighed. “You could have moved and laid your head against the window. But I just want to say if you’re “attracted” to him or whatever it’s fine. Just don’t make him put all of his time just on you. He’s here because his family hates him and kicked him out. Just be friendly to him, please?” Jaemin opened the door and began to walk out. 

Jisung nodded his head and bit his lip. “I promise.” Shortly after, Jaemin walked away and closed the door behind him. Jisung continued to unpack his bag and hide things away in the bedside drawers. A little while later he decided to join everyone out in the large kitchen. He saw Jaemin and Jeno playing video games in front of the oversized TV, his mom was probably upstairs in her room on the phone with his dad, talking about how they were going to pick him up from the airport the next day. They laid around the entire evening, nothing exciting happened. They ate dinner around six and Jaemin and Jeno disappeared upstairs. Jaemin only came down to get food and more blankets, after that Jisung didn't see him. He got a glass of water and walked down the dark hallway to his dimly lit room. “Goodnight~!” He shouted and closed his door. He pulled off his shirt and sweatpants and opened his bedside drawer and pulled out the dildo he packed earlier. Jisung locked the door behind him when he walked into the bathroom. He walked into the steaming shower and started washing his hair and body faster than usual, he was too eager. His hands trembled when he reached for the toy that sat on his towel. He stuck the toy onto the wall, the suction cup sticking perfectly. Jisung bit his bottom lip and whimpered when he slowly backed himself onto the fleshy toy, he didn't bother to prep himself; he liked it that way. He grabbed his soft cock with his hand and began to pump it at a fast pace until he was erect. His face burned, a feeling of shame in his stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jeno. 

Jeno seemed to be on the softer side, but he doesn’t know him like that yet. There’s no way he can be built like that and like when things are sweet and gentle. He thought about Jeno pounding into him, his own legs over those strong shoulders. Jsiung thought about the way he would bruise his hips and bite his neck while he filled him up until his cum leaked down his thighs. Maybe Jeno could gag him, tie him up and play with him for hours until jisung couldn’t cum anymore. He thought about Jeno fucking him while his family was in the house, oblivious to their actions. He wanted to feel his cock in his mouth, hot and heavy. The way he would throw his head back and groan while he shot his cum down his throat-

He knows it’s big he can sense it. There's probably veins going up the sides, Jeno probably cums a lot- He whined when he felt the toy go deeper, “J-Jeno...it’s-” He was getting close. Jisung began to push his hips back harder until his legs locked and cum oozed from his slit. 

Jisung washed his body once more and turned the water off. He took the toy off the tile and it came off with a loud pop, The cold air made him shake gently as he dug through his drawers. Jisung slipped on a pair of pink panties, his personal favorite. They had corgis and lace on them. He then pulled on a large blue sweater and plopped down on his bed. He took his phone out and snapped a few pictures in front of his mirror. He only chose two that he knew wouldn't get taken down and posted them on instagram. 

“I’m on a break now, I miss you. I played with myself earlier :( Did you like my show the other night? I’ll make the next one even better!” He rolled over and pouted, he wanted to talk to Jeno, but he was scared to. He seemed like he would be fine with being friends, but he didn’t want to make his brother upset…he shook his head and shut his eyes. 

When Jisung woke up he expected to see lights poking through his curtains, not a clock that said 2:03 AM. He sighed and sat up. He wasn’t that tired anyways. The house was cold so he put his sweatpants back on and opened his door. It was dead silent, the only thing heard was Jisung opening the door to the backyard. He walked out into the snow that crunched beneath his slippers and he sat on a small bench by a frozen pond.The crisp winter wind was cold and Jisung's nose was already going numb. He gazed out into the forest, the only thing that separated them was the large white fence and massive evergreens. What was beyond them? He didn't know. Jisung could hear his mom scolding him for being outside when it was that cold, but Jisung found it peaceful being outside when the weather was like this. That is until he heard someone behind him. 

“Can I sit here with you?” Jisung jumped, gasping loudly. It was just Jeno standing there in a thick hoodie and glasses. He could feel his cold face become warm. 

“U-um, yeah, yeah, sure-” He moved over a little so Jeno could plop down next to him. It was awkward, Jisung had to pretend he wasn't touching himself while thinking about the man next to him hours earlier. “You’re still up?” Jisung looked at Jeno’s tired face. 

“Yeah, unfortunately. I have a hard time sleeping in new places.” He leaned his head back, the snow falling onto his face. 

Jisung nodded his head and sighed. “That’s no fun, why’d you come out here?” Jeno looked over at him, then gazed at the pond. 

“I heard someone open the back door and thought it was Jaemin. But he was still in his bed asleep. Then I came down here and saw it was you and I thought we could just talk, maybe I can apologize.” 

Jisung quirked his head to the side, “Apologize? To who?” 

Jeno sat up and exhaled. “To you, actually. Um, I’m sorry for staring at you and ignoring you when you’re just trying to make small talk…” 

‘I know why you’re staring Jeno, just tell me even though I don’t want to hear it.’ Jisung thought to himself.

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, it's just, it’s hard- '' Jeno cut himself off. “It’s like-I don’t know I just recognize-”

“You’ve seen me on camera...haven’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question. Jisung played with his fingers and starred at the trees off in the distance. He didn't think he would feel embarrassed like this. He was seen, even hooked up with boys that watched him. But it felt different with Jeno. He knew what he signed up for when he decided to show himself on camera like that, it was bound to happen eventually. 

“Jisung I-” He turned his head to the side. “I’m sorry…” 

Jisung shifted towards him and smiled softly, his hand on Jeno's arm. “Don’t be sorry hyung. I'm the one putting the videos out. I’ve met guys that have watched me before, this isn’t a first.” 

Jeno played with the string on his hoodie. “I just didn’t think you’d look so...cute in real life. You're also really nice I just panicked...” 

Both of them began to laugh, “Cliche…” Jisung rubbed his eye. “You’re probably the most friendly I don't know, fan? That I’ve met. Most of them are either really mean or we just have sex and and they leave without saying much.” 

“Damn…” Jeno mumbled. 

Jisung stood up and Jeno followed, “Let’s go inside, we can turn on the fireplace and talk more.” 

The older boy smiled and walked beside Jisung, sitting by the fire with a cute boy like Jisung didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda eh to me but I really hope you guys like it. I wrote it as a joke and I thought no one would care but I got some nice comments so I decided to continue. I was gonna leave this fic to rot in the tag but I am now determined to finish it :) It's kind of cliche just like jeno. Tell me what you think I feel like this chapter is too long and way too boring fshfoidshfdsf I’ll try to have chapter three up by next week I’m not sure. This might be longer than 4 chapter maybe just three I’m still planning out the plot as I go its scary. So yeah I think the next chapter might be a little longer? and way smuttier just from looking at its draft so like

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's gonna come in next chapter lololol


End file.
